<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night of Crimson by Barrel2s1cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009132">Night of Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool'>Barrel2s1cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 対魔忍アサギ | Taimanin Asagi (Anime), 対魔忍ユキカゼ | Taimanin Yukikaze (Anime), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Igawa Asagi/Mizuki Shiranui, Igawa Asagi/Mizuki Shiranui/Dracula (Castlevania), Mizuki Shiranui/Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night of Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So?" Asagi Igawa looked at Shiranui Mizuki, "Why do you need me here?" Shiranui looked at the woman she respected. Asagi had remember of getting a message from Shiranui, saying that she is alive and escaped the Under Eden. Anybody will be happy but Asagi is curious yet suspicious of Shiranui Mizuki's claims. It was one night Shiranui asked Asagi about something.</p><p>"Well..." Shiranui spoke, "It's because..."<br/>"Because what?" Asagi asked Shiranui then suddenly a shadowy figure appeared out of the bushes and attacked Asagi, leaving the strongest Taimanin unconscious and bleeding from an injury. The figure's appearance looked horrifying.</p><p>He looked a gargoyle brought to life with dark magic. It's skin was a greenish color, a contrast from the red glowing eyes, the mouth was full of sharp teeth. Attached to his arms were leathery wings similar to a bat. Along with some horns on his head, a spiked tail come out of his tailbone.</p><p>Oddly enough, Shiranui looked at the creature who began to change from a horrific monster to a young man with long dark hair yet his eyes were red. His skin was now a pale marble color. He looked at Asagi who is unconscious. Shiranui slowly approached the man then smiled.<br/>The man looked at her then at Asagi. "Oh, don't worry." he spoke, "She will be alright..." Shiranui let out a soft giggle</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>